I Got You Babe?
by luckyforchord
Summary: Sam and Quinn need a song for sectionals... set somewhere in the midddle of Special Education One-Shot


_**A/N: Thanks to written-in-hearts! Nicest reviewer Ever! One-shot**_

"Quinn, please, anything but that!"

"No. How many times have I watched Avatar? Do I complain? No. You are going to watch my favorite movie. And quietly"

Sam groaned and sat on the Fabray family's couch, Quinn could be so hard headed sometimes, then he thought back to what she had said,

"Wait! You don't like Avatar?" the other blonde shook her head and went to sit down next to her boyfriend as the opening credits played. Judy Fabray smiled from the kitchen, her daughter had been a completely different person since meeting Sam, and she had been happier, laughing and smiling more. Judy also thought about how this boy had also affected her relationship with Quinn, they were closer than ever and things were going from strength to strength between them. She quietly went to get the popcorn out of the microwave and into a bowl.

An hour and a half later Quinn smiled and looked at Sam,

"Was that really so bad?"

"No… You really don't like Avatar?"

"Oh my goodness Sam! Get over it! Do you want to start thinking of ideas for our duet for sectionals?"

"Sure… What about 'A Whole New World'? Y'Know from 'Aladdin'?"

"Uh Sam, I was thinking we could do something that wasn't sung by animated characters?" She smiled and kissed her boyfriend and thought for a second,

"What about 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher?"

"Good song… Maybe list?"

"Sure"

Sam looked over the blonde beauty sitting next to him, snuggled into his shoulder and smiled, he couldn't believe his luck, how could he, dorky Sam Evans have become the boyfriend to the most popular girl at his school, become the quarterback and joined glee club and was able to do what he loved. Love. He was sure he had fallen in love with Quinn, even though they had only known each other for a few weeks, he wanted to make her smile more than anything in the world, his stomach performed acrobatics worthy of cirque du soleil whenever he saw her, she made him forget about everything that worried him when they were together. She was patient and kind, she helped him study and she let him see the real Quinn, not the Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray. He looked at her hand and saw her twisting the ring on her finger while talking about how they didn't want to 'finchel up' their duet he laughed he needed to come up with the perfect duet for them to win sectionals with.

Quinn looked up into Sam's brilliant blue eyes and saw that they were glazed over; there was no point in continuing so she stopped talking and just rested against her boyfriends muscular chest. She knew she cared about him, more than she was meant to, this was meant to be a fun fling, to help her popularity but she was depressed when she didn't see him, he took away all the pain of the prior year, like the most amazing drug. She lived to see him smile, that smile seemed to light up her world, she knew people thought that they were together for status, maybe at first they were, but there was something between them that was too strong to fight and there were no words to describe, something that made her feel whole, like she hadn't since before Beth. She knew what she felt but was scared to admit that she loved possible the world's biggest dork, Sam Evans.

"Oh Oh! I Know!", Sam shouted

"Hm?"

"That song from the film! Time of my Life?"

"Yes! Sam it's perfect!"

"I thinks it's awesome 'cause it sums up how I've felt about you since I met you", Quinn was quiet with this, his perceptiveness always amused Quinn almost as much as the childlike expressions that almost always accompanied his wisdom, he had just summarized her feelings for him, for them in sixteen words, something that would have taken her sixteen attempts. Quinn nodded and kissed her boyfriend and whispered in his ear,

"Me too, I love you"

"You too Quinnie"

She didn't know if they would last forever but the months she spent with Sam would be ones to remember for the rest of her life and that she was going to have to teach Sam how to dance _dirty._

_**Reviews are like food. I need them :D**_


End file.
